Blind Date
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: FIRST BLINDSHIPPING! Yugi has yet to move on from Kurai. Can a blind date, set up by Jounouchi, help him move on? Reveiw if you want a sequel!


Me: Okay, I just wanted to make this cute, lil' Blindshipping One-Shot. FEAR MY BLINDSHIPPING! FEAR IT, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!  
IS: Okay, people. She's on drugs. Her drugs are one that she suggests you take  
Me: The drugs are really good! The drugs are Puzzleshipping, Blindshipping, and the one that I'm starting to use more and more called Mobiumshipping!  
IS: If you take those drugs, you've earned this *gives cookies*  
Me: I never said cookies!  
IS: Well, I ain't throwing pies!  
Me: But I made the pies special!  
IS: I'll eat 'em, kay?  
Me: Kay! *skips off laughing*

* * *

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate-"

"We get it, Yug'!"

"Hey, Jou?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate you"

"Yugi, we get it."

Yugi sighed as he and his friends walked into the resturant.

"Yugi, we did this for you. Ever since Kurai broke up with you, you've been so depressed. You need to get back out there." Ryou tried.

"Well, what if I don't want to! Guys, I'm just not ready!" Yugi said.

"Yug', it's been six months." Jounouchi said.

"Healing takes time, Jou" Yugi argued.

"How much time do ya need?" Jou asked.

"It varies, Jou! I just saw Kurai today with Akira! It hurts, you guys. It really does" Yugi said as they sat down at two booths. Ryou put his hand on Yugi's shoulder sympathetically.

"Yugi. We know how you feel. All of us do" Ryou said.

"Then why'd you arrange this stupid blind date" Yugi said, putting his head on the table. At that moment, the others showed up. Atem sat across from Yugi, and Marik, Bakura, and Seto sat across from Jou, Ryou, and Malik. Yugi lifted up his head.

"Hi. My name's Atem" Atem said, sticking out his hand. Yugi took it.

"Yugi" he said, shaking Atem's hand. When thetwo took their handsback, Yugi looked at the floor. He felt uncomfortable. He wanted Atem to be Kurai. Badly.

"Is anything wrong?" Atem asked.

"Just...thinking" Yugi said quietly.

"I'm sorry if I'm being too nosy, but may I ask what you're thinking about?" Atem asked.

"Trust me, you'll think it's borin-" Yugi froze. Kurai and Akira walked into theresturant.

"Yugi..." Yugi heard Ryou say warningly. Kurai and Akira kissed each other, then laughed. Yugi couldn't hold it in anymore. He got up out of his seat, and went to the restroom. He locked himself in a stall. He took deep breaths, but it wasn't stopping the tears coming from his eyes.

*back outside*

"Should I know something?" ATem asked.

"That is Yugi's ex boyfriend, Kurai, and Kurai's current boyfriend, Akira. Kurai broke up with Yugi six months ago, but it was pretty low the way he did it" Ryou said, glaring at the couple across the resturant.

"What'd he do?" ATem asked.

"Yugi had come into his own living room to tell Kurai that he was ready to take their relationship to the next level, but Kurai and Akira were kissing. Kurai admitted the kissing was his fault, and said that he loved Akira now, not Yugi. Yugi kicked them both out." Ryou explained.

"Yug's out of the bathroom" Jou said. Yugi walked over to their group.

"I'm going somewhere. I don't know where, but it isn't going to be here or home just yet. I can't be in the same room as his right now" Yugi explained. He left the resturant. Atem followed.

"This is all Jou's fault" Ryou sighed.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"He's the one who set up this blind date for Yugi. Yugi told him that healing a broken heart took time, and that he just wasn't ready yet. Jou told him it had been six months, then proceeded to ask him how long he needed to heal him broken heart" Malik explained.

"Puppy..." Seto said warningly. Jou looked at the table. Seto leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You're getting punished later.". Jou nodded.

*With Yugi and Atem*

Yugi sat on one of the benches at the park. He curled up his knees to his chest. Soon, Atem sat next to him.

"Your friend with the white hair told me everything, Yugi" Atem said, not looking at him.

"I knew I wasn't ready. I hate Jou" Yugi mumbled.

"Jou?" Atem asked.

"He's the blonde haired one. Ryou has the white hair, and then Malik is the white blonde hair" Yugi explained.

"Ah, I see" Atem said.

"I told him I wasn't ready for this. He didn't listen to me" Yugi mumbled.

"He was the one who set this up, wasn't he?" Atem asked. Yugi nodded.

"I hate him" Yugi said.

"You know, I do owe him one, though" Atem said.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because, without him, I would have never met you" Atem said. Yugi looked at him.

"I'm sorry for how I acted when Kurai came in." Yugi apologized. Atem looked at him.

"Hey, it's alright. It's normal if you're still hurting." ATem said. Yugi was silent. Atem put his arm around Yugi. Yugi took it off. Atem nodded understandingly.

"I'm really sorry about tonight" Yugi said after a while.

"No need to be sorry" Atem said. Yugi looked at him with watery eyes. He launched himself into Atem's arms and sobbed.

"It hurts so much" he sobbed. Atem put his arms around Yugi soothingly.

"Let it out, Little One. Let it out" Atem cooed. Yugi sobbed harder. The two stayed like that for a good half hour. Yugi soon let up.

"I...I'm sorry" Yugi said.

"Hey, it's alright. When you're hurting, you need a shoulder to cry on" Atem said.

"Forgive me for asking, but, has this happened to you before?" Yugi asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. My ex, Yami, and I broke up a couple years ago. He started dating Sho, and I felt like I was completely alone. I felt like a hollow shell. I was in a long depression until your friend arranged this. I felt like I was ready to take on the world again. However, your friend had failed to tell me about how you felt." ATem said.

"He didn't even tell me it was a blind date. All he said to me was 'Hey Yug'! Get dressed nicely! We're takin' ya to that resturaunt you like', and then Ryou and Malik proceeded to, um, 'help' me" Yugi said.

"What did they do?" Atem asked.

"They, well, Malik went to my closet and got me this outfit, Ryou broshed my hair. He offered to use hair gel for tonight, but I politely refused with a '**** no, Ryou!', and that was the end of that discussion." Yugi said.

"You...really said that?" Atem asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"Well, I like that" Atem said.

"Like what?" Yugi asked.

"Your type. The whole 'Looks innocent and would never harm a fly, but get them mad and watch out' type." Atem said. Yugi blushed and looked away.

"You...really think I'm that kind of person?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. But take it as a compliment." Atem said.

"Um, thank you" Yugi said.

"Hey. I want you to forgive me for something" Atem said, looking at Yugi. Yugi looked at him.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"This" Atem said. He took Yugi's wrist, pulled him closer, and connected their lips. Yugi's eyes widened. He tried to pull away, but Atem held Yugi close to him, so he couldn't. Before long. Yugi stopped trying to get away and melted into the kiss. They pulled apart for air.

"That...was..." Yugi said breathlessly.

"I'm...really...sorry" Atem said breathlessly.

"No...no...Don't be sorry... I liked...it..." Yugi said.

"R-Really?" Atem asked.

"Yes. I think...I think I can move on now" Yugi said, " I think I'm ready...to move on from Kurai"

"Can I ask you one thing?" Atem asked.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"May I kiss you again?" Atem asked.

"Gladly" Yugi said. The two connected their lips together again.

Yugi was happy. He could finally move on now. He finally had a pillar of strength, one he could rely on for eveything, one that felt...

Just Like Him.

* * *

Me: OKAY! IMPORTANT MESSAGE, YOU GUYS!  
IS: We need a beta.  
Me: Well, we'd like a beta.  
IS: Would anyone be willing to be our Beta?  
Me: If you would like to, would you mind PMing us?  
IS: Also in this deal, you'd get a beta too.  
Me: We'd credit you in our stories, and We'd be your beta.  
IS: So, it's a win-win situation, basically.


End file.
